Acabado todo
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Todo acaba aquí y poco podrán hacer los demás, más un amor lo puede todo y si uno se va, ¿por qué no hacerlo el otro con él? Ni Lord Voldemort ni Harry Potter... Eso es lo que podría ocurrir con el "niño-que-vivió" ¡Léanlo y no sean malos conm


**ACABADO TODO**

**(_por__ Uialwen_)**

**Declaimer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra queridísima JK Rowling y las editoras y organizadores que compraron los derechos de autor.

**Advertency****:** En este fic, no es que sea un SLASH, pero sí que hay una pareja SLASH formada así que quedas advertido.

**Notas:** Aquí vuelvo yo, con un fic que hoy en el bus, volviendo a casa se me ha ocurrido y que al llegar a mi casa he escrito.

Es corto, pero me parece que os va a gustar. Aunque no sé si debería seguirlo. Sólo vosotras decidiréis que hago y sí queréis que siga, dadme ideas y sugerencias de cómo os gustaría que siguiera, aunque aviso que el final es cerrado.

En fin, espero que disfrutéis de él y que os lo paséis bien.

Besos.

**********************

Todo acababa allí, no había vuelta atrás. La maldición _Avada__ Kedavra_ le robaría el escaso torrente de vida que corría por su cuerpo de hombre y la Oscuridad comenzaba a extenderse por doquier.

    La maldición tocó al "niño-que-vivió" y éste comenzó a ver los buenos recuerdos que se llevaría en cuanto cayera derrumbado en el suelo de aquel Ministerio de Magia.

    Pero algo en él hizo que la maldición lo envolviera y entonces con un movimiento de la mano su varita volvió a sus manos y con una sonrisa triunfante, con la punta de la varita recogió la Maldición del Fin y sólo le fue necesario susurrar "_Avada__ Kedavra_" y la maldición le dio a Lord Voldemort en el pecho y comenzó a enloquecer hasta que los ojos se le volvieron aún más rojos de lo que era algo característico en el Lord.

    Voldemort se llevó las manos al pecho y cayó de rodillas. Harry hacía esfuerzos por mantener el maleficio, pero ahora Voldemort conseguía resistirse a la muerte y el maleficio comenzaba a desaparecer. Harry cogió con ambas manos la varita y para su sorpresa uno de los mortífagos se le acercó y posó su mano junto a la de Harry, quien consiguió saber quien era por el anillo que llevaba. Un Ron agotado por la batalla hizo lo mismo. Hermione también se acercó, al igual que Severus Snape. Pero el poder de Voldemort hizo que éstos volaran varios metros lejos de Harry y el maleficio se desvaneció.

    Sólo unos metros separaban a Harry Potter y a Tom Marvolo Riddle, y éste último profanó aquella distancia y poniéndose frente al "héroe", con un movimiento de su mano hizo que Harry se arrodillara ante él y el anillo que éste llevaba desde hacía escasos meses cayera y rodara hasta quedar junto a la otra persona estirada en el frío suelo con una túnica negra y una máscara blanca que llevaba el mismo anillo, fruto de aquel amor que en séptimo año en Hogwarts se habían jurado.

    Ése mortífago despertó y vio el anillo a su lado y entonces vio aquella aterradora imagen.

    Todo había acabado. Voldemort lanzó entonces el último y definitivo ataque y que con lágrimas resbalando por los ojos de un verde-esmeralda del que tenía que ser el salvador de los dos mundos se derrumbó muerto frente a Lord Voldemort y él recuperó todo su poder.

    Draco Malfoy cogió el anillo de Harry, su Harry y a gatas y dolorido por la muerte de su amor, fue hasta él y colocándole el anillo de nuevo le cogió entre sus brazos y lloró amarga y dolorosamente su muerte.

    La Oscuridad se cernió por todas partes, todos los rincones, hasta los más recónditos del mundo y el ganador rió con una carcajada estridente y aterradora. La locura invadió a Draco Malfoy que convocó la espada de Salazar Slytherin y se la hundió en el estómago a Lord Voldemort que cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a desangrarse. Entonces, Draco al haber vengado la muerte de su único amor dijo al Lord:

- ¡Mátame ahora, pues te he traicionado!- el Lord no lo dudó y con el último aliento de vida que le quedaba le lanzó un último _Avada__ Kedavra_ que acabó con la vida de ambos.

***************

Hola de nuevo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que es un triste final, pero no puedo decir nada al respeto pues lo que ha ocurrido es algo que se me ha ido ocurriendo y que he ido haciendo sobre la marcha… ^·^

Espero que os guste y que me mandéis RR!

¡Gracias por leerme!

Besos,

Uialwen.


End file.
